A seat belt assembly in a vehicle may include at least one belt, at least one retractor, and at least one buckle. The buckle and the retractor are mounted to the vehicle, e.g., a seat or a body of the vehicle. The belt is retractably extendable from the retractor, and the belt is releasably engageable with the buckle, e.g., with a clip slidably engaged with the belt. One type of seat belt assembly is a three-point seat belt assembly, in which the belt engages the seat/body of the vehicle at three points, e.g., the retractor, the buckle, and a fixed connection point. In this instance, the belt may extend from a first end in the retractor to a second end fixed to the fixed connection point, and the clip may be connected to the buckle to create a third point of attachment to the vehicle. Another type of seat belt assembly is a four-point seat belt assembly, in which the belt engages the seat/body of the vehicle at four points, e.g., at two points on opposite shoulders of the seat and at two points on opposite sides of a seat bottom.